Concurso Retardado da Caah
by CaahT39C
Summary: É basicamente o que o título diz. Leia e... Solte a sua imaginação! Rated T porque tem uma palavra que começa com "p" em alguns trechos.
1. Chapter 1

**_Essa porra tá me irritando._ Nossa, como eu sou delicada já no início ^^ Perceberam?**

**Ok, isso, definitivamente, não é uma fanfic. É um concurso. Então eu volta a frase inicial: ESSA PORRA TÁ ME IRRITANDO!**

**Aí vocês vão me perguntar: _do que você tá falando, Caah?_ E eu responderei: EU ESTOU FALANDO DAS FANFICS ALTAMENTE CLICHÊS QUE EU ENCONTRO PELO ARCHIVE. Não, minhas lindas, eu to falando das fanfic em INGLÊS.**

**Sim, em Inglês. As em Português não são clichês, e eu falo isso porque leio todas.**

**_Mas se são as em Inglês, Caah, por que isso? Fala isso para as pessoas de lá!_ EXATO, ninguém vai me ouvir. Então eu bolei um plano altamente fabuloso para arrasar com as fanfic em Inglês:**

**Uma porra de concurso.**

**_Concurso, Caah? Sério?_ É, pois é, sério.**

**As regras são simples. Eu serei a "jurada" desse treco e avaliarei as fanfics em originalidade, gramática e se seguirão as outras regras.**

**1- A fanfic poderá ser one-shot, two-shot ou com até cinco capítulos.**

**2- Como eu me irrito bastante com as fanfics Amyan, eu quero é ver fanfics maravilhosas Amyan - apesar de que toda fanfic em Português Amyan é maravilhosa *-* (tirando as minhas). Então se você participar, uma das regras é ter Amyan - mesmo que seja focado em outro casal. _Pode ter triângulo amoroso, titia Caah?_ Pode, bb.  
><strong>

**3- Ela não pode ter nenhum tipo de morte. **

**4- Não há limites de quantas palavras.**

**5- Se a fanfic for rated M... Ok, só é permitido K, K+ e T.**

**6- Deverá ter as seguintes palavras: queijo, Zorro, hamster, tulipas e gelo. (não pergunte)**

**7- Seja original. Ou seja, se você fizer um diálogo Amyan, por favor, não escreva isso ou derivados:**

**Ian: Por favor, amor, me perdoe.**  
><strong>Amy: NUNCA! VOCÊ É UM BABACA, MENTIROSO-<strong>  
><strong>- Ian beija Amy apaixonadamente -<strong>  
><strong>Ian: Me perdoa?<strong>  
><strong>Amy: Claro, amor.<strong>

**... Já to com vontade de jogar o monitor no chão só por ter escrito isso. ENFIM.**

**8- Pode ser de qualquer gênero - romance, humor, drama, etc. - ou tipo de texto - poesia por exemplo.**

**9- O dia em que eu revelarei o vencedores - terá várias categorias, acredite - será 22/11. Eu aceitarei fanfics até o dia 21/11, ou seja, one-shot é permitido, o segundo capítulo da two-shot ou o último capítulo de uma fanfic com até 5 capítulos.  
><strong>

**10- Para eu não ficar perdida, lembre-se de colocar na descrição da fanfic "Para o concurso retardado da Caah" (não se esqueça do retardado)**

**11 e mais importante- Se divirta! (: Solte a sua imaginação!**

**E é isso meu povo ^^ Espero que tenham gostado e eu amaria ver alguma fanfic nesse meu concurso idiota, apesar de eu achei que ninguém vai entrar, mas ok.**


	2. Aviso

**Heeeeeey meu povo lindo! Eu tenho uma notícia boa G-G Bem, pelo menos eu acho que é boa, não sei quanto a vocês.**

**Eu vou prorrogar a data de encerramento do concurso, já que eu percebi gente entrando e não vai dar tempo de finalizar as entradas e talz. **

**A nova data é dia 22/12, ou seja, desde o início do concurso, ele será aberto por dois meses. Não é maravilhoso?**

**Antes que eu me esqueça, aqui estão as seguintes pessoas que estão participando do concurso:**

_**- La Bella Cahill; (terminada - multi-chapter)**_

**- Lívia Cahill; (em progresso - multi-chapter)**

**- Gabriel Cahill Traumann; (em progresso - multi-chapter)**

_**- Clara Cahill; (terminada - one-shot) **_

**- Cami Cahill; (em progresso - multi-chapter)**

**- David Leitor. (em progresso - multi-chapter)**

**Eu não comentei sobre as categorias existentes no concurso, certo? Bem, elas serão divididas em one-shot, two-short, multi-chapter e a melhor fanfic. Ou seja, você pode ganhar duas vezes!**

**E também tem os prêmios do primeiro, segundo e terceiro lugar em cada categoria, mas isso já é outra história e eu não quero estragar a surpresa G-G Ainda mais se for à mesma pessoa em duas categorias... Aí a parada fica legal.**

**Alguém se habilita a participar do concurso?**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
